Double Dare
by Baby Ballou
Summary: Tai and Matt have a dare...to crossdress and get a date with the best guy! This is be a Taito fic, so yaoi will be involved! PG13 for mild swearing and yaoi!
1. The Dare

Aaaah…out of the evilness of my heart, I felt the need to write a yaoi fic. A GOOD yaoi fic. So, here is my supposed to be better than PG-13 yaoi fic! By, ME, of course! BTW: I really actually didn't totally feel like writing a uh…serious fic, so I am writing this to be humorous. If that's possible for me. Alrighty…this is….Taito, they're my fave. yaoi coupling…but you may see more than that! ^^ Yay.  
  
Wait…one more note…I had absolutely NO CLUE what was really going to happen…at first. But then I though…wait…these are two boys…and we all love the boyness. But…why can't it be…TWO GIRLS? Yet I still wanted Tai and Matt…I wanted Taito, damnit! So, I ended up writing a pointlessly stupid fic about Tai and Matt dressing up as girls. Why? Uh…I'm thinking, I'm thinking. They're both competitive, so why not make this some contest. They dress up as girls. Maybe they want to see how many guys they can get? Or maybe they wanna see who makes the prettiest chick…or perhaps, they wanna get into say, a girls dressing room? (Wait, yaoi…why would they wanna do that?) So, I shall choose some idea for the boys to compete. Again. Hmm…got an idea!  
  
Note: This includes yaoi/shounen ai, or boyxboy relationships. If this bothers you, do not read my story. However, if you are perfectly cool with this, read on! Do not flame me for the yaoi!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm not even going to try and take the credit for cross dressing Matt and Tai, because it's been done before. However, the whole storyline idea (in all) IS mine, so please don't use it! Stories LIKE this but not exactly the same, are perfectly cool, and I'd love to see 'em! ^^  
  
So, now you can read on and find out what goes on in…  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!  
  
Double Dare!  
  
-::Chapter One::-  
  
Everyone knew that Tai and Matt were competitive. Everyone knew that they couldn't go for a whole week without fighting, and they couldn't go for two whole weeks without touching each other. But when the boys came up with THIS new plan for competition, everyone thought they had gone too far. "They've seriously lost it this time!" Sora claimed. Kari thought that the boys were "needlessly competing" and T.K. found that if his brother could WIN, he'd never live it down in the Takaishi/Ishida households. But sure enough, the day planned, both boys went on a shopping spree…and both found who would make the prettiest girl on Halloween night.  
  
-::Two Weeks Earlier::-  
  
Matt sat out on the curb near his street, crooning a tune on his harmonica. Occasionally the blonde would stop his playing to make sure that nobody was listening, but most of the time, he didn't notice the strange looks that all pedestrians gave him. And he surely didn't notice it when a certain teenage boy walked up to him. A teenage boy with big brown hair. "Trying to scare the whole neighborhood, Matt?" spoke the boy. Matt was startled. He looked up, and anger immediately flooded into his face. "Tai!" He yelled. "You know that you're just jealous." Tai snorted. "Oh, yeah. We're all jealous of the high and mighty Cool One…no thanks, but I'll pass on being you." Matt just glared at Tai. Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I came over to propose a challenge to you." Matt flipped his head. "Yeah?" He was careful to sound only half interested…he didn't want Tai to know he was eager, but, he also couldn't let the brunette think that he really didn't care. "What is it?" he added. Tai grinned. "I'll bet that you can't make a pretty girl on Halloween…and make it with the best guy of the night!" Matt raised an eyebrow at Tai. "What do you mean?" Tai's grin grew larger. "I mean you have to be the prettiest girl…AND you have to get a kiss from the best guy of the night!" Matt rolled his eyes. "Of all the dumb things you think up…" he muttered. Tai stared at Matt. "You mean that you're turning it down? You, of all people?" Matt snapped to. "No!" He nearly shouted. "I would never EVER turn down a whoosie bet to you!" Tai grinned again. "Fine." He said. "But to liven things up…I double dare you to go on a date with the guy that kisses you." (A/N: Can you see where this will end up going? ^^) Matt almost gapped at Tai. A DATE with a GUY? Tai had to be KIDDING. "A-are you in the dare too?" Matt almost choked on his words. Tai's grin still hadn't ceased. "Of course!" Tai said. "All though, I know I'll win ANYWAY." It was Matt's turn to snort. "Suuuure…but anyway, you're on. Halloween…I say a kiss by midnight…date A.S.A.P…has to last an hour at least!" Tai nodded. "Sounds great." He stuck his hand out. "May the best man win." Matt brushed the hand away. Like he should shake hands with TAI. "Yeah. Well. I have to go now." He said, and turned towards the apartment building that he lived in. He heard laughter. Tai was laughing. Matt ignored it, and headed into the apartment.  
  
As soon as Matt got into his apartment, he started to rummage through his dad's things. You never know…maybe his mom had left some clothes here…or some makeup…but to Matt's disadvantage, there was nothing. Oh well. All the better. At least he could look like a teenager…let Tai wear his mom's clothes. Matt considered calling Sora or Mimi for help on his wardrobe…but then he'd have to inform them of what was going on…and they'd immediately want to help Tai, too. Matt sighed. How was he going to pull off making a pretty girl? He had two options: Use his best judgment, or back down. To Tai. Matt knew one thing for sure: He would never, EVER lose to Tai. Matt started to shuffle through his cash he had earned. He grinned when he counted out 500 bucks…having your own band as a teenager never did hurt anyone! Matt reached over his bed to the phone, to call Sora and Mimi up for tips for "what to buy for his new girlfriend" when he heard the front door open and…SLAM! **DAMN!** thought Matt. He had totally forgotten that T.K. was spending the weekend with them…and he had to make dinner! Matt sprang up just when T.K. walked in.  
  
"Hey Matt!" T.K. grinned. "Yeah yeah." Matt muttered. He pushed past T.K. and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. Like a puppy dog, T.K. followed. The younger blonde watched his brother put his pink apron on. "Oooh Matt!" he teased. "Don't we look sexy! Like a little girl, learning to cook!" Matt turned to glare at T.K., but then looked down at his apron. "I look like a girl?" He asked T.K. T.K. nodded, but his face held a look of confusion. "Yeah….why?" he asked. Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Just a dare 'tween me and Tai." T.K. wouldn't take that for an answer. "ANOTHER competition?" he asked. But then T.K. realized that that didn't really matter. Matt was interested in looking like a girl…T.K. asked Matt another question. "What is this dare?" Matt shrugged his shoulders again, but informed his little brother of his newest dare. T.K. couldn't help but laugh. "You're kidding, RIGHT?" He giggled. Matt had his back to T.K., but he shook his head no, his blonde hair slowly swaying from side to side. T.K. couldn't hold the news in, he had to tell somebody. So T.K. told Matt "I'll be back in a sec…gotta talk to Kari." Matt didn't respond, and T.K. dashed off to his dad's room.  
  
-::Meanwhile…::-  
  
The phone was ringing. Tai was locked in his room doing God knows what, and Mrs. Kamiya wasn't home yet. Kari sighed, and set her pencil down. She supposed homework could wait for a second. She reached for the phone, hit it, and let it drop off the receiver, hoping to catch it. No such luck. The phone fell and landed on Kari's foot with a crash. "OW!" Screamed her mouth. "Damn!" screamed her mind. Kari reached down and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. She brought her foot up and cradled it. "Hey, Kari?" a voice said on the other line. "This is T.K. You'll never guess what our brothers are up to now!" Kari sighed. As much as she liked T.K., she was SURE that this was NOTHING compared to her homework…Kari sighed. "What?" she said, trying to keep the hint of exasperation out of her voice. T.K. spoke quickly, so Kari could tell that Matt was coming, and T.K. didn't want him to hear. "They're going to dress up as girls on Halloween, get a kiss from a guy, AND a date!" Kari almost choked. Not only was her brother dressing up on Halloween, but he was playing the part, too? That sounded a little crazy, even for Tai…Kari suddenly realized T.K. was talking again. "…I gotta go, Kari. Matt's gonna kill me!" Kari let a little giggle out, and said goodbye. Then Kari stood up and placed the phone in the receiver. Kari glanced towards Tai's door, and then back to her homework. Kari grinned. **Let homework wait!** She thought. **I have a girl to dress!**  
  
Author's Note: Ok….that's the beginning…kinda weird…actually not that bad…I'm hoping to make it better…anywhoo…I know, there's no Taito goodness in it yet, but it's coming! I promise! In fact, I've already managed to use a bit of foreshadowing! Yay! Well, until chapter two…R & R! Domigo Arigatou! 


	2. Shopping Trip

Welcome back to chapter two of: Double Dare! But this time, before I go into the author's notes and so forth, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far…I typed the first chapter last night, came back today, and saw I had gotten 10 reviews today! So, here are all ten of the reviews, with my comments to them. Wanna see your review here? Review, and I'll be sure to add you in my next chapter! ^^ Thanx!  
  
Linnda Writes:  
  
Hahahhaha, ok I can't wait to see what's going to happen with those two and that 'dare'  
  
My comments: You can't wait, huh? Well, sorry, but you're gonna haveta! ^^ Please read on!  
  
CobaltPrincess writes:  
  
This seems pretty interesting. Write more soon  
  
My comments: Thank you! I hope that you continue to think it's interesting. ^^  
  
missy writes:  
  
I love it so far heehee, I think Yama is the prettiest, but meh I'll wait and see!  
  
Heehee  
  
My comments: You love it? Yay!  
  
Yama: She thinks I'LL be prettiest!  
  
Tai: ::Pouts:: Nobody loves me.  
  
Sari: I DO!! Anywhoo…we'll have to see who I DECIDE will be prettiest…  
  
Tai: Oh, so you're DECIDING now!  
  
Sari: Oy vey…  
  
babydragon writes:  
  
I KNOW that this is gonna be a great fic~~~  
  
U have to continue soon, ok? Make sure to bring the taito in soon!!  
  
My comments: You KNOW that this is gonna be great? That means that I can't goof up now, can I?  
  
Tai: That would be correct.  
  
Matt: Yeah, what he said.  
  
Sari: Ooook. I have to continue? SOON? Alrighty. Make sure to bring the Taito in soon? In due time, in due time.  
  
Tai and Matt: TAITO?  
  
Sari: You know you love it!  
  
Sapphire Goddess writes:  
  
Yay! I like this Taito fic so far! It looks promising!  
  
My comments: Hehe Yay! She likes it so far! It looks promising!  
  
Tai: ::rolling eyes:: As always…  
  
Yamato795 writes:  
  
MOOOORRRREEEEEE!!!!!  
  
My comments: I'm working on IIIIIIIIIITTTT!! ^^  
  
Red Vampiry Slayer 107 writes:  
  
Cool Story!!! I'm already wondering what Tai and Matt may look as girls!!! LOL!!  
  
My comments: I am too…  
  
::Tai and Matt walk out in dresses::  
  
Tai: Haha. Very funny.  
  
Matt: I think we look kinda cute.  
  
Tai: Numbskull.  
  
Sari: Yay for the cute boys in dresses! Huzzah! Anywhoo, glad thatcha like my story…then again, you like 'em all! ^^  
  
Mala Draca writes:  
  
Interesting sotry, I must say.  
  
I wonder who will win the competition. My money's with Matt, all the way!  
  
My comments: Thank you for the complement, I must say.  
  
Matt: Her money's with me! ::grins at Tai::  
  
Tai: ::Sulking:: Nobody loves me…  
  
Becci 'D writes:  
  
Now this is funny! LOL! You have to continue, I wanna know what happens!? *Jumps up and down*  
  
My comments: ::Jumps up and down with Becci 'D:: Hehe now it's funny! Yay! Was it funny earlier? ::Looks confused:: Will it be funny later?  
  
Tai: YES, Sari.  
  
Sari: Oh! Yay! I have to continue? All these orders today…  
  
Matt: Sari, that's good.  
  
Sari: Oh. You wanna know what happens? Cool! Read on!  
  
JenniChan writes:  
  
O_O…this is goooooooooooodddddd reaaaaaaaaalllllllll good…I love it! Your getting so much better at writing since I first met youuuuuuu…It's not even like, fuuuunnyyyy*stops talking like vallygirl* gomen nasi…lol.  
  
My comments: Jenni-Chan, you can be SUCH a ditz. ^^ But that's gooooooooooooooddddd reaaaaaaaaalllllll good!! LOL…  
  
Matt: Girls…  
  
Okies…now that we're done with that! Let's go onto Sari's ramblings and disclaimer. ^^ YAY!  
  
Author's note: Uhm…can we say…Sari doesn't know what she's doing? Uhm…this was written as I went along…no real planning…so ex-ca-uuuuuuuse me if it's no good.  
  
Author's note 2: Be nice, dear, be nice…  
  
Author's note: Yeah. Well. I'm done being odd. I'll stop talking to myself now…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! (BOO!) I own Sari! (Yay!) Not like she shows up in the fic! (YAY! Wait…BOO!) Ok! I'm done! Let's go! And stop the exclemation marks! Oh, yeah! I own J.D. Dollar! So if you ever see one, stop by! Wait! It isn't a real store! N/M…  
  
-::Chapter 2::-  
  
Kari impatiently stood outside the men's dressing room at J.D. Dollar. She glanced at her watch again, and then holard into the dressing room again. "Tai!" she shouted. "Get your butt OUT of there, so I can be sure that it fits you!" There was a pause, and then Tai shouted back to her. "No! I look stupid! You can't make me!" Kari rolled her eyes. "You ALWAYS look stupid, Tai!" She shouted. "And if you don't come out, we'll have to buy the clothes as is, because I can't go in there!" She heard Tai take a deep breath, and then he walked out.  
  
Kari had to refrain from laughing. Her older brother was wearing a long, shapely gown of slinky silver. The dress had an unnatural bulge sticking out from the waist down to just above the knees. Kari let a small giggle excape her lips. "Tai!" She said. "You're not supposed to wear boxers with a DRESS!" Tai made a face at her. "Then what was I supposed to wear? Little boy undies?" Kari laughed. "No, girl panties! Like, maybe…a…" Tai wouldn't let her finish. His mouth was in a perfectly rounded "O" and his eyes were full of disbelief. If his sister said a thong, he would KILL her. Kari caught sight of Tai's face, and couldn't help but finish her sentence. "A thong!" she said. Tai's eyes opened wider, and he jumped towards his sister, when he heard laughter behind him.  
  
Tai looked at Kari's face. Kari was laughing, too. **Oh God no…** Tai thought. **Please please PLEASE don't let it be Matt behind…** Tai took a deep breath, and slowly turned around. Sure enough, standing behind Tai was a laughing teenager with deep blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Tai blushed furiously. "So." Matt spoke. "Posing for your sister?" Tai scowled. Matt laughed again, and suddenly Kari spoke up from behind Tai. "TAI! You're supposed to zip the back of the dress!" Before Tai could do anything, Kari pulled the zipper up with a loud "ZIP!" Suddenly Tai gasped. "Can't….breath…" He choked out. Kari rolled her eyes. "If I can wear a dress and breath, you most certainly can!" Tai made a face, and spun around to Kari. "It's so…tight!" He exclaimed. Kari nodded. Her look clearly said DUH! all over it. Kari spoke up again. "Tai, you stay here. I'll run off to find some tights and panties for you to wear…just go into the dressing room, and I'll call you out when I'm back." She could tell that Tai was about to stop her, but she ran off before he could say a thing.  
  
Tai was ready to DIE. Here he was, preparing for Halloween, when Matt HAD to be here…why did Tai agree to shopping in a popular store? Tai stormed into the dressing room, hoping that Matt wouldn't follow him. He heard the laughter cease. Either Matt was done tormenting him, or he had left. Tai hoped that he had left. He desided that he would just sit in the dressing room for a minute, and then sneak out to see if Matt was there. He glanced at his watch, counting down the seconds. 53…29…15…"TAI!" Kari was back…ready to force Tai into more "girly junk". Tai rolled his eyes, and went out to where his sister was, prepared to find a thong with hearts on it.  
  
-::Uhm…meanwhile?::-  
  
Matt was walking home from his shopping spree, laughter still sitting in his eyes. As odd as this bet was, it was probably going to be fun…after seeing how silly Tai looked, Matt couldn't help but wonder if either boy could win a date with any guys…well, maybe SOME guys…like a class nerd. That would be scary. And pathetic. Matt reached his apartment building, and climbed up the steps to his apartment. He pulled out his key to let himself in, and placed it in his lock. The door wouldn't open. He tried jiggling the door…wouldn't open…a voice from inside came through in a teasing way. "It would have opened if you hadn't locked it, dork!" Matt scowled, and turned the key again. Sitting on the couch in the living room was T.K. Matt grinned. "Hey, twerp!" He said cheerfully. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in? Is Dad home?" T.K. looked up from his sprawled out position on the couch. "Nope" he answered. "Dad gave me a key." Matt nodded. "Ok. Well, I have some things to get to." T.K. couldn't let this go without a joke. "Gonna go make yourself purdy?" Matt rolled his eyes, and turned to go to his room.  
  
Once in his room, Matt shut the door and locked it. Had to keep the pip squeak out while he worked on his costume. Matt pulled the stuff out of his bag he had been carrying, and laid it on the bed. **Ok** He thought. **I can do this.** He picked up the dress, and was about to step into it, when he thought better of it. If he was going to put the dress on, he might as well put the panties on first…he had learned not to wear boxers from Tai. Matt picked up the pair of panties he had bought, and pulled his boxers off. Sitting down on his bed, he slid his right leg into the panties, and then his left, and he tugged the things on. They were so….light compared to his boxers. And airy. Matt pulled them all the way up, and grimaced. He had bought a thong…**What a Tai thing to do!** He mused.  
  
Turning back to his bed, Matt picked up the dress. He had decided to go with a long, dark dress, and pantyhose…that way, his hairy legs wouldn't show. Matt ran his hands over the light, black cloth, and then stepped into the dress. He glanced down at the dress, and had a feeling it would be too tight, but when he pulled it up past his hips, he found that the dress stretched to fit his body perfectly. And amazingly, the dress was really loose. And then Matt noticed the zipper. He reached in back, and tried to pull the zipper up, but couldn't. **DAMN!** his mind screamed. What was he going to do? Ask T.K. to help? Never. Matt decided to let the dress be for now. He'd have a girl help him prepare on Halloween.  
  
Again, Matt stopped over his bed. This time he picked up the tights. He was going to get them on. He WAS! Matt sat down on his bed, and placed his foot into the tights. He bunched the material up, and pulled so that his foot reached the end. Darn! The seam wasn't lined up right. Matt tried to fix it, but it wouldn't stay in place. How did girls do it? Finally, Matt gave up on straightening it up, and focused on getting his other foot in. Matt poked his foot in, and bunched the material up again. His foot his the end, and he was fine. Leaving the material around his ankles, Matt tried to stand up. Big mistake. Immediately, Matt fell flat on his face. Getting back into a sitting position, Matt pulled the tights up, bit by bit. Finally, Matt had the things on. They were so…tight! Matt felt odd, but kept them on. He had one last step. Matt pulled out his black mary-janes and placed them each on his feet. There! Matt had done it…he had dressed as a girl.  
  
Author's note: Uhm…sorry for the short chapter…but…that was all that I had planned for this chapter…soooo…this is all for now. Review review review! And I promise to continue! ^^ 


	3. Halloween

AcT: Ok…it's finally time for the fun to begin…I'm hoping for this to be the last chapter, but…you never know, with me. Anyway. Yaoi and Taito goodness, coming into use NOW! YAY! So…be prepared, my cherubs, as Mr. Maus would say.  
  
Sari: That EVIL teacher…  
  
AcT: Exactly.  
  
Sari: What would you know? I'm the one that goes to school in his class!  
  
AcT: You're my muse dear, my muse…  
  
Sari: As I'm the human, shouldn't YOU be the muse?  
  
AcT: We'll discuss this later. For now, we must go on to our Reader's Comments.  
  
Sari: ::waves flag:: Yay.  
  
Sari: Only half the reviews as last time…  
  
AcT: Don't sweat it, dear. It's still more than zero. Smile!  
  
JenniChan writes:  
  
O_O *droolage* I wuvvvvvvvvv Tai!!!! He is so cute....and the boxers thing is priecless!!!!*claps* My  
  
Ficcy is almost done! Cant wait to read the next part!!!  
  
My comments: JENNI! You're drealing on my shirt again!  
  
Tai: ::Gloats:: Heh…yet another person that likes ME more!  
  
Matt: You're still behind.  
  
Tai and Sari: ::Pouts::  
  
Linnda writes:  
  
I think Matt's gonna win this challenge, he looks more like a girl ^^ anyway you could surprise us right?  
  
My comments: Yes, I COULD always surprise ya. ^^ And to tell the truth, I'm really leaning towards that…::devilish gleam:: But you never know…  
  
Matt: YES! ::Throws fist in air:: Another point for pretty boy!  
  
Tai: Yes…another point for Mr. "I'm so cool everyone has to drool…"  
  
Sari: ::Drool::  
  
AcT/Matt/Tai: EW!  
  
Tiara writes:  
  
This fic is really interesting and fun to read, Yamato and Taichi are just so darn cute!  
  
Anyway, why doesn't anyone think tai'll win? i think he'd make a very pretty girl! You go Tai, you've got my vote!!!  
  
My comments: Hehe so glad that it's fun to read. ^^  
  
Tai: I'm darn cute!  
  
Matt: I am TOO!  
  
Tai: Yeah, but she thinks I'LL win, too!  
  
Matt: I'm still ahead…  
  
Tai: You think…  
  
babydragon writes: yama's gonna be way cuter than tai !!! sorry tai, but when it somes to pretty, i dont think you'll win it!!  
  
ps:TAITO!!!  
  
My comments: YES! TAITO!! Yama's way cuter than Tai?  
  
Matt and Tai: DON'T SAY TAITO!  
  
Sari: TAITO! TAITO!  
  
Matt: Hey, she thinks that I'm gonna win…cuz I'm much cuter.  
  
Tai: Shuddap.  
  
ThatGirl writes:  
  
Lol! I can't wait for the next chapter to come:) Hehe, I wonder where this is going...^__^  
  
My comments: Read on read on read ooooonnn!  
  
Sari: I think she got the point…  
  
AcT: ::setting a field on fire that reads "READ ON!":: Hmm?  
  
Sari: Nevermind…  
  
AcT: Well! Ish time to get on to the fic now!  
  
Sari: ::Nods solomly:: Yup. Warning: Keep little children away from the oven.  
  
AcT: Uhm…ok? What does the oven have to do with this?  
  
Sari: You never know. But that's a good tip.  
  
AcT: Riiiiiiight. Well. Onto the fic!  
  
-::Chapter Three::-  
  
It was a bright autumn day. The trees stood tall in all of their orange and red leafed glory, and children crunched about on the dry, dead brown leaves on their way to school. All over the Kamiya's neighborhood, everything was a perfectly normal fall day. However, something was different about today. Among the children walked witches and goblens, scarecrows and vampires, princess and cartoon movie characters. Today was Halloween. Walking to school with Kari and T.K. were two teenage boys. There was nothing different about them today then any other day. But oh, how there was! These teenage boys were the same two boys that would dress up as girls tonight and get a date. With another boy. It was almost stupid. Almost, but not quite.  
  
Kari and T.K. had walked ahead of their brothers. Tai kept glancing at the two to be sure they behaved, but Matt glared at Tai as they walked along. Neither boy said a word as their siblings chattered on and on, a cheerful chatter over the crunch of the leaves beneath their feet. Finally, Matt spoke. "You know," he started. "You can always quit while you're still ahead…rather be a quiter than a loser." Taichi tossed his head in amusement. "You think that you can beat me?" He said. He leaned in towards Matt. "Well, I will have you know…I'm not a quitter." Matt grinned. "Well, then I hope you're not a sore loser." Taichi started, and would have attacked Matt, when they reached the school grounds. "Matt!" cried a redheaded girl with hair scarily like Tai's. Matt groaned, but went off with the over-hyper Jun. He'd rather be with her than Tai. The bell rang, and the whole student body stumbled, pushed, shoved, ran, skipped, and filed into the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School was over for the day. The sun was still out, and it would be for another three hours. Another three hours before Tai had to go girl. Tai looked out his window at all of the little kids running by in their costumes. Tai grinned. Young kids. When you were anything you wanted, and you trick or treated for fun, in the middle of the afternoon, so you didn't miss your bedtime. Tai layed down on his bed, looking out the window, a sweet smile on his face. Tai's mind began to float off to memories of his childhood, and Kari's too. Before Tai knew it, he was in a deep sleep, the sweet smile on his face.  
  
Tai woke up hours later and saw that the sky was getting darker. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He instructed. The door open, and there stood Kari, with a small smile on her lips. "Hey bro." She grinned. "It's time to do some makeovers!" Tai groaned, but nodded his head. "Ok…" he muttered. Kari's grin widened. She went over to Tai's closet and pulled out the silver dress she had bought for Tai. "You go get the pantyhose and underwear, while I go hunt down the shoes and my makeup." Tai rolled his eyes, and pulled a bag out from behind his bed as Kari walked out.  
  
When Kari returned, she was carrying a shoe box and a big bag full of makeup. Kari looked exasperated with Tai. "TAI!" she shouted. "You should have put the undergarments on while I was gone!" Tai just stared at her, but shoed her out to put the thong and pantyhose on. When Kari came back in, she did all she could not to laugh. There stood her older brother in a pink thong and pantyhose, with no shirt! It was deffinently funny. Tai caught site of her face, and scowled. "If I don't win, I will kill Yama…and then you!" Kari glared at Tai. "Hey, this wasn't MY idea!"  
  
Kari handed Tai the dress, and helped him struggle into it. "Warn me when you zip it up!" Tai told Kari. But too late…Kari pulled the zipper up. "GAH!" Tai gasped out. Kari rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She said. She handed Tai his mary janes, and turned to her makeup supplies. Kari pulled out some concealer and a light pink lipstick. She dabbed some concealer onto her finger, and dabbed a bit onto Tai's face. Tai shrank away from her. "Hold still!" She instructed. Tai made a face. "It feels weird!" He said. Kari put her hands on her hips. "Do you want to look pretty or NOT?" Tai made a face again, but nodded his head. Kari grinned, and got to work on the concealer again.  
  
Half an hour later, Kari had Tai ready for his big trick-or-treat night. Kari looked at Tai. He really did look like a girl. She was proud of her handywork. She had done a lovely job with Tai's face…no one would know that Tai was really a boy. Well, no one that wasn't informed. Tai was wearing the concealer to darken his skin a bit, and had blush to liven his cheeks up. Brushed above his eyelids was a pale silver to complement the silver dress. Kari had curled Tai's hair and put it up stylishly above his head, with a silver clip on the side to hold some loose hair up. Around Tai's neck was a pretty little necklace of Kari's. Kari had even stuffed two miniature oranges down Tai's front to replace what he was lacking. Kari could hardly believe that she had done it. She had turned Tai into a girl for the night!  
  
-::Meanwhile::- (We gotta dress Matt up, RIGHT?)  
  
Sora stood in Matt's room staring at the blonde. "What do we do with you?" she thought aloud. Matt looked up at her. "I have a dress, pantyhose, and shoes." Sora nodded her head. "Ok…what about underwear?" Matt looked a little embarrassed, but nodded his head. "I have a pair of panties…" This was almost too much! Sora had to refrain from throwing her head back and howling with laughter. Sora desided what to do. "Alright, Matt." She spoke again. "Get into the panties and pantyhose and dress. Call me back in when you're ready, or if you need any help." Matt nodded solemnly. Sora walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
After a noisy crash, and "I'm ok!" and finally, a "SORA!" Sora went back into Matt's room. Matt was sitting on his bed in a black dress. He had left it unzipped. Sora had a feeling she would need to zip it up. Matt had somehow gotten his pantyhose on, although a little messed up. "Ok." Sora spoke. "First, we'll straighten out your pantyhose. Then we'll zip you up!" Matt nodded, and Sora bent down. She pulled the pantyhose up a bit, and then twisted this part left, and this part right. (A/N: Score one Tai…he got the pantyhose on without any fixing) Finally she was finished. She went behind Matt, and grabbed the zipper. ZIP! She pulled it up. Matt took a deep breath. It was so tight! Sora looked at Matt. "Not too tight, I hope?" she asked him. Matt shook his head no, and Sora turned to prepare Matt's makeup. (A/N: Score one Matt…wasn't a baby when the dress was zipped up!)  
  
Sora turned back and dabbed some concealer onto Matt's face. Matt wrinkled his nose. Sora put her hands on her hips. "I can't put concealer on evenly if you won't hold your face still!" Matt held his face a little longer, and then softened up. (A/N: No score either boy…they each had issues with the concealer!) Finally, Sora was finished with the concealer. She set upon the task of choosing a good lipstick shade and eye shadow color.  
  
Finally, she had Matt prepared. She looked him over. He was really very pretty. His face was a beautiful tan, with a bit of pale blush rubbed into his cheeks, and a light pink brushing his lips. Sora had chosen an icy blue eye shadow to match Matt's eyes, and it had been whisked lightly over his eyelids. Sora had hardly changed Matt's hair. Just a couple of modifications to the style, and he looked like a girl. A necklace found in T.K.'s room (A/N: Kari's necklace?) accompanied the low cut neck of the dress. Suddenly Sora's eyes hit Matt's chest. Flat. One hundred percent, totally flat, causing the dress to pucker up in front. Sora groaned. Matt was a pretty girl…a pretty FLAT girl. Sora's eyes roved around the room, and she finally spotted some tissues. She whisked two even handfulls out, and handed them to Matt. "Stuff these down your top." She instructed. Matt did so, and finally, Sora's girl was complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari stood outside of Matt's apartment building. She rang the doorbell, knowing that Matt would refuse to answer the door. That meant that either Sora or T.K. would open. The door was yanked open, and a blonde boy stood there. "Hey Kari!" T.K. grinned. Kari smiled back. "Is Matt already?" she asked. T.K. nodded. A quizzical look sat in his eyes. Kari laughed. "Oh yes." She answered his eyes. "Tai is DEFFINENTLY ready!" Kari turned away from the door and tugged at someone out of site. Finally, a pretty teenage girl walked up behind Kari. She held a miserable look on her face. "TAI?" T.K. asked. The girl nodded her head miserably.  
  
Matt was sitting in his room. He had heard the doorbell ring, had heard T.K. answer. Heared the little conversation between Kari and T.K. And heard the amazed "TAI?" come from T.K. And now it was Matt's turn. Sora walked over and grabbed his hand, and dragged him out to the others. Sora had a big cheesy grin on her face. "And now…" she said to T.K, Kari, and Tai. "presenting…MATT!" She gave a tug, and another pretty teenage girl was dragged in. T.K. ans Sora grinned. Kari gapped. And Tai and Matt each gasped.  
  
"Well!" spoke up Kari, after a moment of silence. "I guess that it's time to go trick-or-treating!" She tugged at T.K. and looked straight at Sora. The two got the point. Her look said "make the lovely ladies trick-or-treat on their own…COME ON!" T.K. nodded, and grabbed his coat. Sora stood and spoke. "Yeah. I promised that I'd trick or treat with some friends from school. And I don't think that the kids want chaperones." Tai and Matt glared at Sora as she left the apartment. Kari took T.K.'s hand, and the two of them left, as well. Matt and Tai were alone.  
  
Tai stared at Matt. His arch enemy. The "cool one" that was always too cool for him. And he didn't see the (yes, he had to admit) hott teenage boy he normally saw. Instead, he saw a beautiful teenage girl. That in real life didn't exist. A girl that a guy like Tai could kill for. Tai could feel his hormones jumping around. Tai started to feel dizzy from staring at the beauty before him. The edges of his vision went fuzzy, and he fell forwards. Right in to Matt's arms.  
  
Matt stood staring at the beautiful girl that had just tumbled into his arms. "Why, hello." He muttered cheerfully to the sleeping head. The beautiful girl that wasn't really a girl. Matt couldn't resist…he had to sit. But he couldn't move the sleeping girl. He didn't want to. Matt layed back onto the couch, and the pretty girl fell into his lap with his movements. Her face was in Matt's chest. Matt stroked the hair. It was too bad, really, that Kari had put the beautifully big hair into a girl hairstyle. Matt personally prefered it normally…he closed his eyes as his fingers ran through Tai's hair.  
  
Tai had his face pushed into Matt's chest. He had fainted, and immediatley woken up when he crashed into Matt. He would have pulled away, but he liked the chest. It was surprisingly comfortable. And that "Why, hello" from Matt was too much…Tai was attached to this beautiful girl he now rested on. Suddenly a thought came into Tai's head. Why had Matt caught him when he had fallen? Tai may have felt a new feeling towards Matt, perhaps it was even an old feeling, that had been hidden. But Matt…no, Matt hated Tai…or did he? He had, after all caught Tai when Tai fell. Tai smiled and softly snuggled into Matt's chest, a sweet thought forming in his mind. **You gave me your love  
  
Lifted me up** (A/N: Plus One kicks butt! This is from their song, Written On My Heart…I just thought that the chorus would fit Taito….^^)  
  
Matt lay on the couch. He had felt Tai snuggle into his chest. And he had enjoyed it, God knew he had. But Matt was puzzled. Whey had Tai gotten comfortable? After all, it was Tai…Matt's enemy. Neither had really gotten along well before, and suddenly Tai, who had always hated Matt, was snugling in. Yet, Matt was aware that Tai was awake now. And he hadn't moved from Matt's chest, from Matt's arms. Matt felt a small smile tug at his lips, and a yearning for Tai in his arms. A thought came to Matt, and he couldn't resist. He murmerd it out loud. "You gave me your love, lifted me up, now I'm looking at forever when I never though I'd ever see that far…" He felt the boy fidget in his arms. And then chocolate brown eyes met icy blue.  
  
"Tai!" Matt said. "I'm so sor-" But Tai cut him off. He placed a soft finger on Matt's lips, and hushed him. Tai was thinking of what he had just heard. The beginning was the same thought that had gone through Tai's mind. Tai wondered what this meant. Could it mean…no, Tai could never be friends with Matt, let alone LOVE this blonde boy. And yet, Matt's words kept playing about in his mind, and his hormones were dancing as he lay there in Matt's tender arms. Matt's words played themselves again in Tai's mind, and Tai continued them, speaking them to the boy he lay on.  
  
"You, you're in my soul, wherever I go…Now I know right from the start your love was written on my heart…" Matt smiled at Tai's words. He had the feeling that Tai was right. Maybe he really HAD loved Tai from the start. Matt looked deep into Tai's eyes, and Tai's looked right back. They sat in silence, marveling over their new discovery. Suddenly, Tai lowered his face and brushed his lips over Matt's. He muttered to Matt's lips. "I love you." Matt closed his eyes, and kissed Tai. The world span around the two, wrapped in each other's arms. How right it felt…how right it seemed…  
  
Tai pulled away from Matt. "Matt…" he spoke up. Matt's eyes questioned Tai, fear running through them. Did Tai not feel the same way? Tai spoke again. "We never did finish the dare…" Matt closed his eyes, his worry leaving. He kissed Tai again, and answered his new love. "Yes we did…and we both won." Tai's eyes looked into Matt's for an explenation of what he meant. But he understood. They had both won. They had both won a date – and the heart – of another boy.  
  
AcT: Yay! 'Tis done! Huzzah for mwah!! Hehehehehehe…I'm so proud of myself…::glomps fic:: I finished my very first yaoi fanfic! Did I surprise you? Well! Review, review, review!! Please!! Must have reviews for the next time I write a Taito! Or any other yaoi couple, for that matter! Please lemme know whatcha think!  
  
Sari: Huzzah! 'Tis done! That means that I can go climb in bed with those two…::eyes Matt and Tai::  
  
AcT: Sari…  
  
Sari: WHAT? They said they didn't like Taito anyway…  
  
AcT: Are you ever gonna get it….. 


End file.
